dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Curse of Honeybee Samuel
, consumed with desire intensified by being under the curse, plots how to slip away from the party to fulfill her and Donte's desires.]] The Curse of Honeybee Samuel is a bad omen inherited by descendants of "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon. It was a supernatural curse relevant to characters in Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha. However, it was dropped as a plot element for Cataclysmic Gerosha. Nature Due to Sam's history of being a (mostly) mute serial rapist, he and his bond to the Marlquaan are cursed. His descendants have a supernaturally intensified libido that complicates their lives. If they live in a sex-obsessed culture, this problem increases ten-fold. Any daughter of any descendant of Samuel will merely be plagued with a libido powerful enough to make her consider foregoing self-respect. Any son, if conceived in rape, will be prone to becoming a mute serial rapist like his father. Victims "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon himself Main article: Honeybee Samuel Sam was so badly wanted for his crimes against women, that he fled from Georgia to Colorado to start his life over. However, the shortage of women near the silver mine meant he lost his primary means to vent his inner rage and aggression. He began to creep out the other silver miners, until an accident in the caves led to him being blamed for it. He was sedated with chloroform, then thrown in a wooden cabin. He awoke to find beehives thrown into the cabin with him. The doors and windows were then sealed off, and the miners waited while he was stung to death. He was later manifest as a half-man, half-bee spirit. His cabin and even the soil near it was considered cursed, so Applestream residents dared not go near it. Hewey Gentrell Sam's son with Felicity Gentrell, the daughter of freed slaves. Hewey grew up to become as terrifying a menace as his father - partially due to Felicity's bad parenting. He later went on to assault Dominique Fairweather in Chicago. Laggy Fairweather The son of Hewey Gentrell and his victim, Dominique Fairweather. She attempted to have an abortion, but the procedure failed. For five years, she abused her child after birth. The child was taken in by the McNolan family, where he eventually had a baby cousin named Steve McNolan. Laggy later attacked Serena Lloyd, and she conceived a child. Dwayne Lloyd , delirious in jail, contemplating how to break out to claim more victims. Dwayne is one of the strongest examples of the curse's power in Comprehensive Gerosha history. (In Cataclysmic Gerosha, he is just plain evil.)]] Main article: Dwayne Lloyd Serena, like her in-principle predecessors, was a bad parent. Yet, she never imagined her son Dwayne would grow up to become the monster that he did. Dwayne left a trail of destruction in his wake wherever he went. He eventually became the progenitor of a horrific virus known as "Dwayne Strain," which would become cause for political fodder in Boston decades later. Dwayne was about to keep the cycle going; except a prayer by Marissa Hood, his final victim, interrupted the curse partially. Marissa conceived a daughter rather than a son. She also vowed to be a good parent to her child. She believed her child was a gift from God, and refused to hold merit to any association with the child she had and the means of conception. By sheer miracle, Marissa did not contract Dwayne Strain. Meanwhile, Dwayne was recaptured by authorities. His creepy stares and muteness drove his inmates insane, until they finally murdered him in prison. He died staring at them, with the same gaze of ill intent on his face that was there before the stabbing began. Not even the pain of death could wipe it off his face, leaving the inmates even more afraid of him after his death than when he was alive. They were convinced that Dwayne was bewitched somehow. Shalia Flippo Main article: Shalia Flippo Everything but the curse itself remains true about the lineage leading from Sam Wrikon to Shalia in Cataclysmic Gerosha. However, Comprehensive Gerosha Shalia did have a very strong libido. She also had strong convictions that kept her from letting just any man have her. She also had a strong sense of leadership due to Marissa's virtues. That didn't stop her from wanting to please Stan Flippo at every turn once the two were finally married. She and Stan ultimately had four children together biologically. Her own virtue further diluted the curse. Reily Flippo Main article: Reily Flippo Due to a strong family upbringing with Stan and Shalia's help, Reily was able to subdue the curse and almost completely defy it, leaving him a normal child and a relatively normal adult. He married Ashlee Kornsdall at the age of 19, similarly to when Stan got married to Shalia. From there, Reily and Ashlee had Kirby Flippo together. A strong parenting situation with Reily and Ashlee meant that Kirby had almost no trace of the curse left in him. It had, for all intents and purposes, been defeated. Marina Baret Main article: Marina Baret Marina didn't have the luxury of growing up with her parents, given they were both killed by the Hebbleskin Gang. Erin made a poor substitute for Stan and Shalia, leaving Marina feeling lost in the world until she met Matt. Her urges for a man, reinforced by the curse, led to her becoming easy prey. At the age of 12, she was attacked and raped by a classmate named Fred. For fear the Hebbleskins returning, she dared not report it to authorities. Instead, she hired her sister Candi to dress like a centipede and beat up Fred. Marina since then suffered an extreme blow to her self-esteem, and 15 additional boys her age group took advantage of her in high school. As a low point in her life, Matt arrived and took pity on her. However, he was unable to refrain from her sexually. The two conceived a child: Andy Baret. This got Marina in a lot of trouble with Erin, who kicked Marina out of the house. Marina married Matt and moved away. With help from Matt's family, Marina found new value for her life. The curse of Honeybee Samuel was still there, but she was able within her marriage to contain it. In Cataclysmic Gerosha, the curse of Honeybee Samuel's leading Marina to this end is replaced entirely with the explanation that repeated sexual harassment from classmates and even school faculty eventually wore down her willingness to resist. This same explanation would be used for Candi and Miriam's self-control problems. Miriam Flippo Main article: Miriam Flippo , the most worldly of the Flippo triplets, has had her share of issues with or without the curse. Original photo courtesy of Maleica at DeviantArt.]] In Classic Gerosha, Miriam first succumbs while on a field trip to Stratford, Ontario. She hopes to help the suicidally depressed Phil Couric out by agreeing to sleep with him. This plan ultimately doesn't work. She later in her life meets Steve McLaine, and the two become addicted to each other sexually. Comprehensive Gerosha portrays the curse having near-total control of Miriam. Phil sacrifices himself to protect a lockbox of secrets from Hebbleskin possession. Miriam, while drugged, sleeps with Kenny Corsillo. She later moves to Alaska. She starts out as a stripper, before finding freelance work doing other things. She has four one night stands total, all on account of the curse. She meets Steve, and one of Steve's untrustworthy friends plants hidden cameras to record the couple in their bedroom. Miriam is soon shamed to discover she's become a porn star named "Mila Fila." She tracks down the webmaster running the Mila Fila website, and orders him to take it down. However, it is to no avail. Cataclysmic Miriam Cataclysmic Gerosha, not featuring the curse as a plot element, has Miriam flee to live with Phil because she feels life with the increasingly irrational Erin is not safe after the nation disintegrates. Phil and Miriam begin living together in an "unofficial" marriage. They plan to make their marriage legal when they succeed in fleeing to Chimerica. However, the Hebbleskin Gang intervenes when the couple manage to circumvent Ameristani authorities. Phil is run off the road and his car trashed. Parts of his car impale him through the gut, and he pulls out the offending metal before passing out into a pond right outside the driver door. Miriam, saved by the airbag, recovers her senses and tries to retrieve Phil. However, she finds he is already dead. She flees to Chimerica on foot. She determines to start her life over in Hong Kong. But she runs out of opportunity to purchase a ticket to get aboard the first ferry that will take her to Hawaii. She must stop in Hawaii to collect her inheritance money before she can move to Hong Kong. In order to stow away on the ferry, she agrees to sleep with the captain's son. The despair of her loneliness and isolation living in Hong Kong drives her to have three one night stands with local boys, the last of which becomes a target of the Hebbleskins when they suspect he was with a Flippo. Sensing the danger, Miriam turns herself in to the Chinese MSS. She is gangpressed to work for them. At one point, she meets the agent Black Rat. Feeling especially scumbaggy, Black Rat lays on the charm and takes advantage of the emotionally vulnerable Miriam, seducing her. However, their sexual relationship is short-lived. He decides he needs to be more professional on the job. Miriam agrees she needs to be as well. Later on, Miriam meets and falls for Steve. They are relocated by assignment of the Chinese government to Alaska, where they eventually marry and give birth to twins Marie and Trina McLaine. Miriam, whether from constant harassment or from Honeybee Samuel's curse, was often prone to a variety of other rebellious activities. She is the only Flippo triplet to struggle with or appear in pornography. She is the only one who ever considered work as a stripper. She is also the only one to get tattoos, or commit any crimes not directly related to superhero work. Candi Levens Main articles: Candi Levens (Classic Gerosha), Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha), Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) and Donte in the throes. In Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, Candi's already-existing problems are worsened by the curse of her being descended from Honeybee Samuel. This plot point does not carry over to later versions of her.]] Candi is perhaps the Flippo triplet with the most all-around colorful life brought on partially by the curse. In Ciem, it's only implied to exist. In Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, she manifests it at the age of 12 along with her centipede abilities. Both incidents happen when she is raped by Don the Psycho. She since then enters high school and has a difficult time staying modest around other boys. Her attempt to sleep with one of the boys at school goes horribly wrong when a gun fight begins right outside the bedroom. From there, she has a near-impossible time keeping herself chaste. She even begins taking the fall at school for some of Marina's conquests, hoping to diffuse some of the flack that Marina was getting. Miriam likewise starts accepting blame for some of Marina's conquests, leading to both Candi and Miriam having to live lies with some of their peers in order to protect Marina. When Candi meets Donte, she loses all pretense of control. She actually tries to get pregnant on purpose, but it fails the first two times she tries with Donte. She eventually finds herself in a relationship with Denny Levens, which she allows to become sexual after only a few months. She also shares a lust with Jack Mercreek, though tries to resist him. When Denny is murdered by Musaran, Candi finally gives her body to Jack. The two begin having sex constantly for a full two weeks before she is finally able to find Jack another girlfriend. Upon reuniting with Donte, Candi immediately starts having sex with him on a regular basis. Donte's despair over his situation combined with her insatiable appetite interfere with any effort they try at self-control. It isn't until she conceives Frank some time shortly before Ciem: Nuclear Crisis that she and Donte are able to get their passions to relent. (This is similar to her self-control issues in Ciem 2.) Cataclysmic Candi In Cataclysmic Gerosha, that version of Candi was never under Honeybee Samuel's curse. This is because Sam Wrikon never became a Marlquaanite ghost. Candi's self-control issues come partially from the shame of being raped and partially from having been worn down by years of sexual harassment from her peers and from faculty. Most of her life before Donte is modeled on her Comprehensive Gerosha counterpart's. An exception is that Jack was not a part of her early life like in the previous tale. This Candi still has to deal with Don the Psycho and Wayne the Vampire trying to get a piece of her, but she has slightly better self-control around her Donte. He too, requires a little bit more breaking of spirit to succumb to his lust. One evening during a football game in the fall of 2018, Donte meets up with Candi under the bleachers. They eventually head off somewhere for private time. Their romantic time together very nearly turns sexual, but they stop themselves at the last minute. They later succumb to their desire some time after being separated from the rest of their resistance group in 2019. This was a short time after Candi and Dolly escaped from a death camp in South Bend. By the end of the second season of Sodality, Candi and Donte have sex again. Candi has been very tempted with Jack in the mean time, while Donte was captured by the Hebbleskin Gang. She and Jack very narrowly avoided having sex in the shower, before getting a grip on themselves and deciding they didn't crave each other enough to abandon their first loves for one another. Candi sleeps with Donte again in the third season of Sodality, deciding this time that she and Donte are long-overdue for making their planned marriage legal and official. Candi discovers shortly before the actual wedding that she is pregnant with Frank, and takes a temporary leave from the Sodality of Gerosha on account of her pending maternity. By this point, the team is almost strong enough to survive without Ciem. However, it means Emeraldon must work harder to pick up the slack for his pregnant wife. As the Sodality grows, Candi is able to get therapy for the sexual abuse and harassment she endured in her youth. The Flippo offspring Since the special curse for Honeybee Samuel's descendants doesn't exist in Cataclysmic Gerosha, it never becomes a plot point for any of them. However, it is unknown to what extent any of the children of the Flippo Triplets inherits any trace of the curse in any previous continuities. None of them seem to be as debilitated by it as their parents were. Dana and John seem to show almost no sign whatsoever of being ruled by lust, implying that the curse is all but extinct by their generation. Marie, Trina, and Larry McLaine, as well as Andy Baret, likewise don't seem to show any signs of it affecting their lives or urges. False examples Certain characters may appear to be inflicted, but are not. * Hea Pang and Kyle Medsor may have a similar relationship to Candi and Donte. However, neither of them are under the curse in any version nor are they related in any direct way to Sam Wrikon. * Tiffany Sterlie is not related to Sam Wrikon either, and she is also a victim of Garret Whaling. One could argue a possibility of Garret being related to Sam, but it has not been proven and the connection would be several generations diluted. Also, there is no evidence of anything resembling the curse in Jordan Sterlie. * Pamela Marcones is not an example either, even if she has trouble controlling herself around Extirpon. See also * Honeybee Samuel * Candi Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha) * Ciem in various media * Meshalutian Trilogy * Cursed is the Ground Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe